


Love Rises to the Occasion

by Meatball42



Series: Rare Pairs [148]
Category: Original Work
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Cooking, Crafts, Love, One Big Happy Family, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22229086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: Why was this tag already
Relationships: Bread/Toaster (Anthropomorphic)
Series: Rare Pairs [148]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/365729
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	Love Rises to the Occasion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twosocksinalabcoat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twosocksinalabcoat/gifts).



> Apparently you requested Bread MACHINE/Toaster, but this is what you're getting. Probably that was a mistake on your part, what even is a bread machine?


End file.
